Passing Through
by Tryin-not-to-sin
Summary: So this is a fic about a dream I had where I met Vic Fuentes from Pierce the Veil during a tornado. I shared it with my lovely followers on Tumblr and a girl suggested that I make a Fanfic of it and so here it is. Chapter One I hope you like it. This is dedicated to Slipping Into Silence. Thank you for your idea:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The wind is unusually strong today. The clouds are starting to move in.

"I hope it rains," I say to myself.

Rainy days make my dorm extra cozy, and having my own dorm made these kind of days even better. The smell of the rain starts to tint the dirt smell of this boring farm town. I smile to myself as I watch the rain fall. There are three dainty knocks at my door breaking my thoughts.

"Who is it?" I ask

"Nettie!"

I get up from my comfy armchair and open the door.

"Hey Linds, I was wondering if you wanted to head over to Cee's room with me to work on that essay for English?"

I contemplate for a second,"Uh, yeah sure. I have nothing else to do. Let me get my shoes and backpack."

Nettie nods and waits for me to get my things. We walk outside and the wind is very stong I have to hold my hood to prevent it from falling. The sky looks darker than it did when I was in my room. We walk across the small court-yard to Williams Hall. We yank open the heavy door and walk through the lobby, down the smelly hallway and into Cee's room.

"Hi Cee," I say.

"Hey Linds what you up to?" He asks without taking his eyes off his iPad screen.

"Cee are we still going to work on the essay together?" Nettie asks.

Cee stops scrolling on his iPad and looks up at her,"Oh yeah, I already did mine."

Nettie takes a half step back and shakes her head slightly as if someone threatened to hit her,"Wait, What? What do you mean?"

"I already did mine," he says again.

"Then why did you make me come all the way over here, I could be taking a nap right now!"

"I just wanted you to come over here and so you could braid my hair," he says touching his small afro.

"Then why didn't you just say that over the phone?" Nettie says frustrated.

"Because," he says with a smirk,"I like fucking with you."

He laughs at her as she shakes her head and I stand on the side with an awkward smile. I put my backpack down, and take a seat on a chair.

"Well let me go get a comb for you and I will be right back," Nettie says. Just as she walks out of the room Paris walks in.

"Hi Paris," I say.

"Hey guys whats up?"

"Just chillin," Cee says.

We sit in Cee's room for a good ten minutes making small talk.

"Man, I'm Hungry. I just ran out of snacks in my room," Paris says,"I think I might walk over to Family Dollar, you wanna come Lindsay?" She asks.

"Yeah, let's go," I stand up and head for the door.

"Okay we'll be back Cee."

"Okay," his eyes are still glued to his iPad.

We run into Nettie just as we are about to go outside.

"Hey where you guys going?" she asks.

"Family Dollar," Paris says.

"Well someone just told me that there is a Tornado warning for Sterling, Colorado. It might not be a good idea to go out now," she warns.

"Damn," Paris says disappointed.

I look outside,"I don't think it will be that bad. Family Dollar isn't too far." I say.

"Yeah it's not too far. We'll make it," Paris agrees.

"Okay, just be careful guys," Nettie says.

We head out the heavy metal doors and into the wind.


	2. Chapter Dos

Chapter Dos

"Oh my god, it is too windy," Paris says.

We walk quickly across the parking lot. Weaving between cars trying to avoid the wind, we fail miserably. When we reach the service road between E.S French hall and the plaza, Paris stops. She is searching frantically in her small purse.

"What's wrong?" I almost have to yell over the wind.

"I left my money in the pair of jeans I wore yesterday," she says, "I'm going to run back real quick."

I watch as she starts to run across the parking lot again. I continue to walk across the road and a large RV catches my eye. I walk behind it and the wind becomes less intense. I wait for Paris; the sky is becoming increasingly dark. I begin to worry. I hear cheers coming from the other side of the RV. I run around to see three large men wearing camouflage hats standing about 200 feet away from me pointing at the sky. A large funnel cloud is forming towards the ground. I look back and still don't see Paris so I start to run towards a paint shop. The three obnoxious men get into a truck and drive away. When I reach the shop the lights are off. I bang on the windows yelling for help. I stand back form the doors when it occurs to me that family owned businesses are closed on Sundays.

"Damnit," I bang on the glass one last time. I turn around and look at the funnel cloud I can see that it's on the other side of the train tracks. Despite the fact that it is at least 30 miles away it is dangerously close to the ground. I run as fast as I can against the wind across the parking lot. The lights in Family Dollar are still on. By the time I reach the door I am completely out of breath. I pull on the door but it's locked. I pull again as tears start to fill my eyes.

"Please! Someone let me in!"

Nobody comes to the door I turn around to see that the funnel cloud is a full on tornado. It's finally spinning on the ground. I can feel myself shaking as I keep banging on the glass door. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die_. I turn around and I see someone running through the tiny aisles. I hit the glass harder and yell louder with the breath that I have left. I turn one last time to see where the tornado is and I feel cool air come from the building as the faint bell rings signaling an open door. I run into the arms of a guy who is a few inches taller than me. I hug him and thank him repeatedly.

"Thank you so much! Thank you I thought I was going to die!" I cry.

As I pull back I look at the guy who saved my life and his face is overwhelmingly familiar. Confused I take a step back and it hits me.

"Are you alright?" Vic Fuentes says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I can't believe my eyes; Vic Fuentes is standing right in front of me. I start to feel light headed and my knees start to tremble.

"I, I-," everything becomes dark.

"She was standing outside the bus for a while."

"Yes, you already told me that, but where did she come from?"

Unfamiliar voices echo through my head. I'm too exhausted to move and my eyelids are too heavy to open.

"Well I saw her and another girl coming from that way."

_Where am I? Did Paris ever come back? My friends are probably looking for me, right?_ My head throbs with pain.

"Try waking her up."

"No you, I don't want to be rude."

"Did she have an ID or anything?"

Their voices start to get louder, I force myself to move. "Look she's waking up."

I open my eyes and look around and it all hits me at once. I ran into Vic Fuentes' arms just before I passed out. It's too surreal; Mike, Jaime, Tony and Vic are looking at me with wide eyes. We stare at each other for a good 5 seconds before saying anything. I can't bring myself to say anything I just stare back and force a smile.

"Uh, where am I?" I finally say.

"You're on our tour bus," Vic says.

"Here's your ID," Mike says handing over my lanyard.

I take it from his hands, "Thank you." I am star struck; _this has to be a dream._

"So where did you come from?" Mike asks.

Jaime and Tony look at me curiously waiting for me to share my story.

"I came from my dorm. I was walking to the dollar store with my friend. But she forgot her money so I was waiting for her to come back." I explain.

"We saw you hiding behind our bus," Jaime laughs.

I can feel my face turn red, "Oh I was just trying to avoid the wind."

Vic gets up from the couch and walks over to a cupboard. We sit in silence and Vic comes back and hands me a water bottle.

"I'm Vic by the way," he says.

"Yeah, I know who you guys are. You guys are actually one of my favorite bands. Thank you for helping me. I'm Lindsay." I extend my arm and Vic shakes my hand.

"No problem, glad I could help." Vic says.

"Oh don't try and take all the credit I'm the one who caught you when you fainted and I carried you back here." Mike says childishly.

I laugh, "Thank you both for helping me."

We sit in the bus for a while talking and laughing. My dreams of hanging out with band members for a day came true. I sit with a smile on my face the whole entire time. I look out the window and I can see that the has rain stopped. I pull out my phone and it's almost 8:00. I lost track of time. Just as I start to say something I hear voices outside. Everyone pauses looking confused.

"Do you hear that," Tony says looking out the window.

Vic goes to the front of the bus and asks the driver to open the doors. Mike, Jaime and Tony follow him outside. I get up and walk slowly towards the front of the bus. The voices become familiar. I hear Cee yelling my name. I run out of the bus. The cool air feels soothing against my face.

"Cee," I yell for him.

"Linds, where are you!"

I walk over to where the band is standing and wave my hands. I can see his small figure walk towards us Paris and Smurph follow behind him.

"Oh my god Lindsay, are you okay? We have been looking for you." Paris walks over and hugs me.

"We were about ready to call the cops." Cee says.

"Yeah I'm okay," I turn and look at Vic, "Vic and Mike helped me find shelter from that tornado." I say.

"Who?" Smurph asks.

I turn and point at them, Tony waves. Cee walks over to them and thanks them. Smurph follows him and does the same.

Paris looks at them confused and takes a step back, "Hey, ain't they on the poster that's hanging in your dorm Lindsay?"

"Holy shit," Cee says, "Whoa ya'll are the ones hanging on that poster."

"Damn Linds got saved by celebrities?" Smurph says.

Cee and Smurph do the universal guy hand shake with the band members. I smile as they make small talk.

"So what are you guys doing in Sterling?" Cee asks.

"Oh, just passing through, we got a show in Denver the day after tomorrow," Vic explains.

"That's cool man. Well thanks again for helping our friend." Cee says.

"Yeah, thanks ya'll," Paris says.

"Ready to go Linds," Smurph says.

_No._

"Wait," Cee says, "Can we get a picture with you guys."

They all nod and Paris snaps a picture on her iPhone. We all say goodbye, I walk over to everyone, "Thanks again, for everything," I smile and hug everyone down the line. Vic is last, his hug is different. He holds on to my hand as he pulls away, he looks at me and smiles. He slipped a piece of paper in my hand. I turn and catch up with my friends.

"Bye!" I yell one last time.

We walk back to the campus and go to Cee's room and I share my story. I still can't believe what I got to experience. Time passes quickly and by the time I know it, it's already midnight. We all leave to our own rooms and when I get back to my dorm I remember the slip of paper Vic handed me. I reach into my pocket and pull out the now crumpled piece of paper. His handwriting is a little messy but to me it's perfect.

_I'm glad I got to meet you today Lindsay, tomorrow we are heading to Denver for our show, I would like for you to join us. Here's my number._

This is really happening.


	4. 8:45 am

**8:45 am**

I don't know what to do. I have been pacing my room for a good hour trying to decide if I should call or text him. I pick my phone up for the 100th time looking at the nine numbers typed into my phone.

"Okay stop. I need to stop already. Just call it's not that hard," I say to myself.

I'm talking to myself again. I shake my head. I take one last look at the dialed number and push call. I hold the phone to my ear as it starts to ring. _What if he's still sleeping, I might come off as annoying. No stop jus-._

"Hello?" his voice is pure when he answers.

I'm start struck again. I can't speak, I feel nervous and my palm begins to sweat.

"Hello?" he says again

_Pull yourself together!_

"Uh, hi Vic it's Lindsay. I was just calling to see when you are leaving to Denver?"

"Oh hey I was wondering when you would call."

My heart is racing. I am talking to a famous person over the phone right now.

"Well we are going to leave in about twenty minutes, so if you still want to go you are more than welcome to." He says.

I smile to myself, "Well I can meet you at your bus and we can go from there."

"Okay we'll see you in twenty minutes."

I hang up the phone and hold it to my chest. It's totally unreal I am getting a once in a lifetime chance. I run over to Williams Hall to announce to my friends that I am leaving. When I get to Cee's room nobody answers the door. I check my phone and it tells me that I have 15 minutes to get my stuff and leave. I rush back to my room and pack a small suitcase of things I need. I look at the clock one last time, 5 minutes. I practically run outside to the tour bus.  
As I get closer I can hear the engine running. Steam is blowing from the back of the bus reminding me that it is a chilly morning. I walk around to the side and just before I knock Tony stumbles out. He's on the phone. I keep quiet and look inside the bus. This is really happening. Vic calls my name from behind. He and Jaime walk towards me with coffee in their hands. I can't help but smile.

"Hey!" he says reaching for a hug.

"Hello."

"Are you ready to go?" Jaime asks.

I nod and look over at Tone who is pacing around on the phone. Jaime lets out a loud sigh and shakes his head.

"Tony let's go already! Or we'll leave you here and Lindsay can do the show for you." He looks at me and winks.

I feel my insides melt away. We stand and watch as Tony makes his way back over to where we are standing. I smile at him.

"Hey! I asked for coffee," He whines.

Vic shrugs," Well maybe if you didn't spend all morning on the phone you could have got some."

"I told him to come but he wanted to talk to Sam." Jaime laughs.

"SAM?" Mike yells from inside the bus.

Vic laughs and leads me up into the bus. As I walk up the small set of stairs I feel like I am leaving on a field trip. Jaime and Tony follow behind playfully arguing.

"You're just going to scare her away Tony. You're a nerd." Jaime says.

"Yeah Tony we all know she likes me best." Mike chimes in.

Tony laughs and shakes his head. I can see him blushing. Mike hops down from his top bunk and aggressively shakes my hand.

"Welcome to our bus of tour. I hope you enjoy the ride." He says.

I laugh, "Thanks?"

Vic takes my suitcase and sets it aside. I take a seat and observe as if I am not there. And it hits me. They are just normal people, not just pictures on the internet or videos on YouTube. They are actual people. I sit back and I can feel the bus start to move. I look over at Vic. He smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

There is a light and it's almost blinding. Cheers from a rowdy audience fill the air. I'm standing on a stage there's a microphone in my hand. My heart starts to race and my palms start to sweat. I look at the crowd confused. Guitars and the sound of drums startle me. I look to my left and Tony is giving me a queue to start singing. The song is unfamiliar I can't think of anything to say. My mind is completely blank. I look hopelessly at the crowd. I lift the microphone close to my lips and just as I open my mouth, Vic's voice echoes through my head.

"You know that song? You know that Song? It's a good one."

I open my eyes and my contacts are sticky. Tony and Vic are sitting at the small table playing cards. I lift myself up and sit up. I look out the windshield and I can see that we are well into Denver. I fell asleep for the whole ride.

"Well look who's up." Mike says ruffling my hair.

I smile and touch the top of my head.

"Hey guys we are here start unpacking. Vic go into the hotel and check us in. Jaime and Tony help with Lindsay and Vic's luggage." Mike calls from the front of the bus.

"Aye, aye captain," Jaime says sarcastically.

"Well what are you going to do princessa?" Tony complains.

"Well Linds and I are going to decide on food," Mike says proudly.

Tony nods and proceeds to grab my suitcase.

"So what should we get to eat Linds?" Mike asks.

I think for a moment. I hate making decisions, especially about food. Mike stares at me as I think. "Well we could go to a sports bar or something," I finally suggest.

He nods, "Good thinking and Vic just turned 21. Beer for everyone!" he cheers.

I laugh. We wait for another half an hour while everybody else unpacks. Mike keeps me entertained with childhood stories of him and Vic.

"So, you can't help mike?" Vic says, "You're just going to sit their talking to MY friend?"

Mike is silent, he smirks. "Yeah well Linds and I have a very large wedding to plan if you don't mind."

I can feel myself blush; I smile nervously and look up at Vic.

"Oh yeah," Vic says giving Mike a sassy look. Suddenly Mike hops up and grabs Vic into a choke hold. He and Mike wrestle for a good five minutes before falling out of the bus and out onto the parking lot. I follow behind as their play fighting dies down.

"Wait! Wait," Vic says.

"You give up?" Mike says.

"What is happening?" Tony says.

"Mike that's a disadvantage, you know Vic can't get out of choke holds," Jaime says.

Mike lets Vic go and they smile at each other. "This isn't over," Vic says.

**8:37pm**

I sit in my hotel room blogging about my day. People are filling my ask box left and right. Asking if the pictures I took are real. It's a wonderful feeling. I smile to myself. There is a knock at the door. I get myself up from the bed and walk over to the door. When I open it there is nobody there. I look out into the hallway, everything is still. Just before I shut the door a pink sticky note catches my eye. The familiar messy handwriting makes my heart beat fast. I can't stop smiling. I shut the door behind me as I read:

_Take the elevator to the 20__th__ floor, walk all the way to the end of the hall. Make a left and go through the doors that say "roof access". See you soon. –Vic._

I stick the note to my laptop and brush my hair. I draw to fresh lines of eyeliner under my eyes. I grab my shoes and key and head out the door. I walk quietly past the bands suite. I can hear Tony laughing on the other side of the door. I push the elevator button lightly and wait for the doors to shut. I smile to myself; I can feel butterflies fluttering in the pit of my stomach. This makes me nervous. I almost want to go back to my room. But I stay brave. The elevator bell rings softly. No turning back now. I walk to the end to the end of the hall and make a left as I was directed. The hallways are peaceful. I see the door that reads "roof access" and walk confidently through them. There are two flights of stairs leading to a single door. I jog up the stairs, to which I immediately regret doing. I am out of breath when I reach the door. I hold the door handle and my heart is beating fast. The butterflies in my stomach are fluttering faster. I twist the knob and the cool air hits my face calming me.

I walk toward the edge of the building which reaches to the middle of my torso. It's a beautiful view of downtown. I take a deep breath in, I feel someone grab my waist. My muscles tense and I let out a pathetic squeal Vic laughs, "Sorry I couldn't resist."

"You scared the hell out of me!" I say as a smile spreads across my face. I can't stay mad at him. He hops up onto the ledge sits and faces me.

"So are you enjoying yourself so far?" he asks.

I nod, "You don't know how thankful I am that you let me come here with you guys. Thank you so much."

He smiles, "You're welcome. I don't know you were just different from the fans that we have met. You are just so normal. Jaime was just saying earlier how you treat us like normal people. So thank you for being you."

I smile at this and I stay quiet. Vic lets out a sigh, "It's beautiful tonight. Not to cold not to hot just perfect."

"Welcome to Colorado," I say.

"Thank you, well I guess I should tell you why I wanted you to meet me up here." He says.

My heart drops, the butterflies go wild. I swallow, "Okay." I finally say.

"Well I really like you, and I would like to keep you around for our tour. If you want to, I mean we have like 10 more cities to go to and then-," he pauses, "I'm sorry I know we met 2 days ago but it would mean a lot if you could help us with the rest of our tour, you know like keep up with our website. Also our band accounts on twitter and Facebook."

This is happening too fast, I try and gather my thoughts. If I go out of state what about school? I still have ten days left. I would have to tell my mom I look at Vic unsure. I can tell that he really wants me to go.  
"So, do you think you can come with us? I would really like if you could."

He steps closer to me, I can smell his cologne. I look up at him.

"I would really love to go but, I have ten days left of school. I can't just leave the state I have to tell my mom and this is just happening so fast I do-,"

He interrupts my babbling by pressing his lips against mine. My eyes are still open and his are closed. I'm shocked at what's happening. I shut my eyes tight and relax. This is beautiful, euphoric almost. He pulls away from my face and gives me a crooked smile.

"Don't worry I have an idea," he says.


	6. Chapter 6

It's fascinating how quickly your life can change. A week ago I was a starving sleep deprived college kid. Now I have an "internship" to keep the band websites in check, and on top of all that Vic and I have a thing for each other. It's fantastic because he doesn't make it awkward between us. Today has been one hectic day. Sound check has taken all morning and its about to be 3 in the afternoon. I have been doing doughnuts on Tony's oversized big wheel for a good four hours. I cheer after every song they perform. It's like my own private concert, I sing along when they ask me to. "Chemical kid and Mechanical Bride" echoes beautifully in the venue. I park my big wheel and watch quietly. I watch everyone individually. When I look at Vic he is looking right at me. I smile and grip the handle bars tight. Butterflies flutter away. I continue watching until the end.

"Okay sounds good guys. Take a fifteen minute break. Then we'll run the acoustic songs. " The stage manager says.

The guys take their guitars off their shoulders and Mike stands up to stretch. "How are we sounding down there Linds?" Jaime shouts.

"Good I am excited for tonight."

"Awesome," Jaime says.

I start to back up on the bike to continue my doughnut streak. As I start to petal my journey is stopped. I look up and Vic is staring down at me.

"Hi Vic," I say.

He smiles at me, "What is your favorite acoustic song?"

"By you," I ask.

He nods still smiling.

"Well I like, 'She makes dirty words sound pretty."

"Okay cool. Well I am going to help set up the stage."

He walks away coolly. Confused I proceed to back up on the bike and ride to the restroom. I start to think about what he said. At the end of the hall there are two men holding long extension cords. I greet them as I ride by. When I come out of the restroom someone has set up a table filled with snacks. I take a small bag of hot Cheetos and ride away. I feel like a child while I hold the bag of chips with my teeth. I ride as fast as I can down the hallway. I can feel my hair flowing behind me. Just before I reach the end of the hallway a door opens. I gasp and shut my eyes tight. I slide sideways bracing myself for the fall.

"Holy shit!" someone yells.

I roll on the ground and finally stop on my stomach. I moan with agony.

"Are you okay?" the voice says again.

There is a piece of paper stuck to my hand as I get up. I look at it, "Spring Fever Tour 2013" is written across the top of the page. A list of band names is on the bottom.

"Hey All Time Low-" I say looking up.

Alex Gaskarth is staring at me. I take a step back startled and confused all at once. The feeling when I saw Vic for the first time is coming back. My knees begin to tremble and my palms begin to sweat while I hold the paper. I take another step back and bump into someone.

"S-sorry," I apologize.

Jack Barakat walks in front of me and stands next to Alex, "It's no problem."

I am star struck, I try to speak but no words come out. My vision starts to blur, I can feel my face get hot.

"Oh not again," I hear Tony say.

"Someone catch her!" Vic shouts.

I can feel myself fall, and everything becomes dark.

I can hear voices echo in my head. They're talking about me. How embarrassing I fainted again in front of everyone. My nerves are getting the best of me. I open my eyes; I am in a dressing room on a couch. I look over and Tony is lying on the other couch talking on the phone quietly. I try and push myself up, my arms are weak but I manage. Tony turns and smiles at me.

"Sam, I have to go I will call you when the concert is over okay?" he says softly.

He hangs up the phone and turns to me, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, my mouth is dry. Got any water?" I ask.

He nods and walks over to a mini fridge. Vic walks into the room, "Tony we go on in like 10 minutes hurry up." He looks over at me and smiles.

"You took a good fall a couple hours ago. You doing alright? Alex and Jack said sorry for startling you. I hope you're ready for the concert we are putting you in front row. So get yourself together," He says tossing a pass to me.

"Okay, what is this for?" I ask holding the pass.

"So security doesn't get you confused with the fans. So get up take a drink and let's go." He walks out of the room.

"Thank you Tony," I say grabbing the water bottle.

"You're welcome," He says smiling.

I follow Vic to the side of the stage. Screaming fans get overwhelmed when they see him. The stage manager opens small gates for me to go into the crowd. I push my way through every one. I hold the pass around my neck tightly. The lights become dim and you can see the silhouettes of each band member walk onto the stage. My heart starts to race, despite the fact that I have hung out with the band all day. I jump and scream along with the fans. This night could not get any better.

"Thank you Denver for having us, it's been one wild adventure, this next song is dedicated to someone special we met on our way here." Vic's voice is loud through the speakers.

He walks to the front of the stage and reaches out towards me. I grab his hand and he pulls me up on the stage. "This is Linds, while we were on our way we got caught in a tornado. We were in, uh what was the little town we were in?"

He points the microphone at me, "Sterling," I say.

"Okay, well we were in Sterling and Linds was running around in this terrible weather and she just happened to run into the store we took shelter in. Then she realized it was us fainted and now she's here with us." He explains.

I stand awkwardly smiling. "So this one is for you Linds," Vic kisses me on the cheek. The crowd cheers. I can't stop smiling. I jump down back into the crowd. Vic sings right at me the entire time. Life could not get any better than this.


	7. Chapter 7

10:00pm

"Just call her Linds," Tony says as we sit at dinner.

Alex and Jack are sitting on both sides of me, cheering me on to call my mom. She still doesn't know I'm here in Denver. I look at my screen, trying to build the courage to call. I know she'll be irritated that I never called her. I take a deep breath, tap my phone, and put the phone to my ear. It only takes three rings for her to answer.

"Hi Lindsay," she says in a squeaky voice.

"Hi, mama," I say.

"What's going on hun?"

She's in a good mood. I take this as an advantage. "I just wanted to say that I am here in Denver with some friends."

It's silent.

"Mom," I say worried.

"Mm—sorry, your brother and I are at dinner. Are you going to visit? I can give you money to have when you go back." She says.

"Yeah actually mom, that's what I was calling you about. See I'm trying to go out of state with my friends. We are trying to le-,"

"Wait what? Lindsay you can't just get up and leave the state. Are you crazy? You still have a few days left of school what do you think-,"

"But mom, I already got stuff figured out. Please can't I go?"

"No Lindsay Renee. Now you better be back at school tomorrow. I mean it."

"Please mom," I beg.

"No Lindsay." Her voice is tough.

I shut my eyes as a lump forms in my throat. _Don't cry, don't cry_. I take a shaky breath in; Vic is looking at me from across the table concerned. I purse my lips fighting my tears.

"Okay," I say softly.

Vic gets up from his chair and grabs my phone from my hands. Everyone looks up at him confused. He walks away casually and puts the phone to his ear. The waitress comes back to the table with our food. We eat quietly; Tony and Mike break the silence with their goofy arguments. I can't stop thinking about what Vic might be saying to my mom. I look around anxiously and Vic is nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sure everything will work out Linds," Jaime assures me.

I force a smile and look down at my food.

"Please Jack can I just have one wing!" Alex whines.

Jack looks over and rolls his eyes, "Fine,"

I laugh and feel a little better. I look back one more time and look at the clock on the wall behind Jaime. I decide to look for Vic. "Excuse me," I say before getting up. I walk around the restaurant weaving between waiters and waitresses. I walk past the bar and still there is no sign of him. I walk past a set of stairs, and backtrack deciding if I should go up them. I look around and quickly run up them. Again I regret that decision and I reach thick glass doors completely out of breath. The doors lead outside to a balcony. Vic is standing facing the other way still on the phone. I quietly walk outside. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Alright well thank you so much Lindsay's mama," He says.

He hands the phone to me and I nervously put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"I'm not very happy with you leaving school early Lindsay." Her voice is still stern.

I stay quiet.

"But, congratulations on your internship. I hope you have a wonderful time." She says

"I can go?" I ask.

"Yeah," her voice cracks.

"Mama, are you okay?" I ask

"Yes I'm fine. I just have to remind myself that you are getting older. I have to start letting you do your own thing you know? I love you Lindsay Renee and I will miss you." She sniffles.

I smile to myself, "I love and miss you too mama."

"Call me every day you are on the tour thing. If you need me too I can send you money okay? Your friend Vic sounds like a nice guy. He said he will buy you more clothes and stuff. Alright well I have to finish the rest of this overpriced food. I love you Hun." She says one last time.

"I love you too mama, bye."

Vic is smiling at me I run over and hug him tight, "Thank you so much Vic, thank you!"

"No, thank you," he laughs.

He looks down at me and kisses me. We stumble against a wall. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. His hands slide down my torso and to the front of my jeans. I stop him.

"Sorry," he says immediately.

"No it's okay. Just maybe we shouldn't move to fast. You know?" I smile at him.

He nods and kisses me one last time.


	8. September 1st

**4 months later****.**

"Happy birthday Linds!" Tony says ruffling my hair.

I smile and look at the candles on my cake. My life has changed so quickly. Vic wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight.  
"Make a wish," he says.  
I close my eyes and blow out all the candles with the help of Mike and Jaime. I laugh and everyone claps. I stand up from my chair and begin taking the candles off the cake. Tony picks one from the cake and wipes it on Vic's face. Vic quickly wipes icing from the edge of the cake and throws it right at me as Tony hides behind me. Jaime and Mike laugh. I stand looking at Vic a half-smile on my face. I wipe the remains off my face and step toward Vic. He catches my arm and lifts me from the ground. I half way try to squirm out of his arms.  
"Put her down Vic." Mike laughs.  
"Yeah, put me down," I agree.  
He drops me outside in the backyard. Tony hands me a wipe. I thank him as I clean my face.  
"Okay now we have a surprise for you Linds," Mike says looking at his phone.  
"Really?"  
I watch as Mike disappears around the corner.  
"You're gonna love this Linds," Tony says.  
I smile at him and keep looking where mike disappeared to. I can't imagine what it could be. What more could they give me? I would be moving out of their guest house in two weeks. I have made enough money to live on my own.  
"Okay! Someone cover her eyes," Mike calls.  
Vic cover my eyes. My surroundings become dark and I can hear footsteps approaching me.  
"Linds!" Paris says.  
Vic uncovers my eyes. My friends stand before me with smiles on their faces. I'm speechless as tears fill my eyes. I cover my mouth. Everyone comes and hugs me.  
"Linds we missed you," Paris says.  
"Yeah Linds hows life living with celebrities?" Smurph asks.  
"It's the best I love it!"  
"What are you saying Smurph? Linds is a celebrity! We have seen pictures and videos of you Linds it's so cool!" Nettie says.  
"Are you serious?" I ask. Usually I'm the one behind the camera. I look at Vic and he shrugs at me.  
"Yeah everyone is looking forward to you coming back to school ." Cee says.  
I stay quiet, I don't even know if I will go back.  
"You're not planning on coming back are you Linds?" Nettie says. I purse my lips and shake my head. I can see disappointment cross their faces.  
"Well if I was Linds, I wouldn't go back either." Smurph says.

**Later the same night**

I have missed my friends so much. The whole time we laughed and played in the pool. Vic and Cee were all business and talked about music. Seeing my friends brought me back down from the fast life. I forgot all about my new life while they were around. It crosses my mind once more how quickly life can change. I smile as I watch my friends mingle. Mike walks over to where I'm sitting.  
"Are you having a good time?" he asks.  
"Yes, thank you guys so much. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday."  
He smiles and gives me a side hug, "No problem you have helped us a lot too Lindsay. We are so thankful for you. Without you our tour would have been a mess!"  
I smile at him.  
"Well I'm going to bed," he announces.  
"Already Mike?" Tony says  
"Yeah we have a full day of interviews tomorrow. And you too Linds remember?" he says.  
"Oh that's right. How long are you guys here for?" I ask.  
"For a week," Paris says.  
I nod,"Well do you guys wanna come to interviews with me?"  
"Yeah I want to come!" Nettie says happily.  
"Okay what about the rest of you? You can live the life of a half famous person," I laugh.  
Everyone agrees and we head for sleep. My friends and I stay in the guest house out back. Before I lay down I go inside for bottled water. It's dark I walk slowly not to disturb anyone upstairs. I quietly open the fridge. I pull out water from the door. When I turn around I let out a loud squeal. Vic is standing right behind me. He hugs me and laughs. "Sorry I couldn't help myself," he says.  
"I hate when you do that!" I say in a loud whisper.  
He presses his lips against my cheek. "Don't be mad Linds. Happy birthday" I hug him for a long time. He finally kisses me._ This is the best birthday ever_. After we finish he hugs me once more and says goodnight. I walk happily outside. California is so comfortable, it's not to cold and too hot. Before I reach the guest house I run into Cee.  
"Hi Cee," I say softly.  
"Hey Linds, I was about to go look for you," he says.  
"Oh well I just went to get a water."  
"Yeah." He says in a dull tone.  
"Cee are you okay? Youre acting weird."  
"I'm okay. We miss you a lot Linds. I miss you."  
I look at him sympathetically, " I miss you too Cee."  
I can tell he forces a smile,"Well it's getting late."  
"Yeah, let's go inside." I say.  
He opens the door for me and we go to bed. As I lay down I wonder what was on Cee's mind.


	9. Chapter 9

I look at myself in the mirror judging every flaw I see. My make-up could be done better, and my curls are beginning to lose their bounce. I sigh and walk out into the living room. Everyone is waiting on me.

"Are you ready to go Linds?" Vic says smiling.

"Yeah, let's go."

We take two cars so everyone can fit properly. My stomach is turning the whole ride there. I look out the window and take deep breathes. I hear a lighter flicker next to me. I turn and see Mike holding a blunt in his hand. Jaime looks at me through the rear view mirror and I can tell he's smiling. I look over at Mike who takes a puff and holds it out to me.

"Here," he says exhaling, "This should calm you down for the interview."

"You smoke? I mean-, you smoke. Why—I just," I can't believe my eyes.

"Just take a hit; have you ever done this before?" He says still holding the blunt.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you did it too," I take the blunt from his hand and I inhale too much.

I hand it to Smurph who is too excited to be smoking again. I cough my lungs out as Mike laughs at me. By the time we reach the radio station I am completely baked. My eyes feel low and I can feel my throat getting dry. When we get out of the car Vic's SUV pulls up behind us I stand next to Mike watching as everyone piles out of the car.

"I do not want to sit next to Nettie on the way back!" Cee says as he gets out.

"Oh shut up Cee, I didn't want—," Nettie stops in the middle of her sentence and looks at Smurph and then me. "Was ya'll just smoking?" she says calmly. Smurph nods, and looks at Mike. Her eyes go wide and a grin spreads across her face. "I want to ride with Linds on the way back." Mike laughs.

"Oh my god, look at how lit Linds is." Paris says laughing.

All I can do is smile. Vic looks at me with a smile and wraps his arm around my neck as we walk towards the building. Before we reach the front doors I hear footsteps running towards us. Vic stops and turns with his arm still around my neck. Two girls approach us smiling.

"Vic! You guys are Pierce the Veil can we take a picture please?" One of the petite girls says. The other girl stares at me and then finally smiles. "And you're Lindsay! Oh wow! You're the luckiest person ever! I wish I was you!" I smile at her, "Oh thanks, I think. Sorry I'm not sure what to say." I never have been recognized before. _I'm too high for this. _I smile at them. Vic, Jaime, Tony, and Mike stand in a line with the two girls. I try and take the camera from one of the girls, but her grip is tight. "Is it okay if we take a picture with you too?" I nod and smile. This is the best day ever. We line up and I hand the camera to Cee who doesn't look very happy for some reason. He snaps one picture without any emotion.

"Cee what is your problem?" Nettie says taking the camera from him.

She takes a couple more photos, and the girls say goodbye. We walk into the cool building. A girl with dark framed glasses approaches us. She has a name tag and she is holding a clipboard. "Hello, you guys must be PTV. How are you all today?"

Vic shakes her hand and she leads us to a dressing room. "And I'm guessing you are the guests?"

"Yes, they are," Jaime says.

My friends introduce themselves. "Okay nice to meet you all if you could just follow me out this way. And I will be right back, Bailey and Goodman should stop by in a couple minutes." She leads them out the door. I watch them leave and Cee's bad attitude is still lingering. "Okay is everyone ready for this interview, Lindsay?" Tony says looking at me. I look nervously at him and nod. The doorknob turns and we all turn to see who is entering. A man and a woman enter the room looking very happy.

"Hello everyone, I'm Goodman and this is Bailey. It's good to finally meet you all." He shakes all of our hands. Bailey does the same.

"Oh, you must be Lindsay; it must be awesome being able to hang out with band members all day. I'm glad you could make it to this interview." Bailey says when she shakes my hand.

"Thank you," I say smiling.

"Alright so the interview is in about 15 minutes, Taylor will be back soon to bring you to the studio. I hope you all are good to go!" Goodman says.

"Thank you, sir." Vic says.

"Alright then we will see you out there then!" Bailey says.

"Okay let's rehearse the song a couple times before we get out there Mike," Vic says.

Tony, Jaime and I sit on the couches. Taylor walks in along with two other men rolling a table of sweets. Munchies are the worst. I get up almost immediately to see what is on the table. As Taylor talks to the band I get my hands onto 3 chocolate chip cookies and a chocolate covered strawberry.

"And enjoy the complimentary-," Taylor begins to say. I can feel her eyes on me. She chuckles. "Well I see you will enjoy the food, see you in 10!" she shuts the door behind her.

Tony laughs at me and ruffles my hair.

**4 hours later.**

"See that wasn't so bad." Jaime says.

We are back at the house and everyone is enjoying themselves. Nettie, Paris and Smurph are out back in the pool and Vic and Jaime are talking about the interview with me. Mike is sleeping on the couch. I get up and look for Cee. I find him sitting on the front porch, I have to get to the bottom of this. Why is he so upset?

"Hi, Cee," I say nicely.

"What's up," his tone is dull and this irritates me.

"So what has been up with you lately you don't seem all that happy to be here. Did I do something?"

"Nope,"

"Then what's the problem because I'm lost. You're acting really rude, for no reason."

He's quiet. I wait for him to say something, anything at this point. Then it hits me.

"You're jealous aren't you?"

He looks at me; his eyes are saying yes, he looks vulnerable at this point. I can't help but let a smirk glide across my face.


End file.
